rooftop
by ladyui
Summary: neither of them thought that they would know each other's name. that's just the start. it started there. on the rooftop. how will it end. who knows. toFuu crap.


Disclaimer. Flame of Recca does not belong to me. nor does mi-chan... or any other characters for that matter. aww.

author. i guess that's me. well, um, this is actually my first ever fanfiction that was actually written on paper. i meant typed. i'm an amateur. yes. so, please don't forget to review. criticize. or whatever. point out the bloody blahs. and yeah.

this is my first. kindly put in mind. i just want to share. to others. tofu and stuffs. it really saddened me that not much people are writing FOR fanfics. i really love reading them, especially toFuu. so, those who _were_ writing fanfics. please. continue.

about the story. it's AU. i don't want it to rush. i'm kinda taking it slowly. though i'm still not sure how fast i should go. started with mikagami already noticing fuuko. and blah. just read.

* * *

Chapter 1. I Din't Know You Know.

His head began to throb as he walked down the now empty corridor. Lunch time was just over and he spent half of the morning period in the school clinic.

_I knew I shouldn't have tried finishing that project and lab report in Chemistry. It's not even due 'til 2 weeks from now! _And with that came another twist in his temples. Mikagami Tokiya, was known for never cramming and always passing requirements on and even days before due date. But he was never called a nerd for he was the hottest guy in school. In short Mikagami has brains and the looks. But instead of taking advantage of his gifts, he has always been by himself and doesn't have many friends. Of course, no one can deny how much girls fawn over him but this is one of the many things he hates in their school and almost everywhere he goes.

He was never good in socializing with others and never did he attempt to do so. It was also the same at home since he's an only child and his dad was always at work while his mom was deceased and died while he was still 3 years old.

The medicine the nurse gave him has yet to take effect for his headache was not getting better at all. The nurse instructed him to take a nap or rest there in the clinic but he insisted that he'd rather go home by himself. The nurse wasn't able to stop him after he gave her his famous ice cold glare. He began to massage his temples aware that no one was looking to see him in such state. But instead of going down the stairs to go out of the building and ride home, he used the stairs to go to the rooftop.

The rooftop has always been his special place of the school. The view up there was spectacular overlooking half of the city. You can also see the Sakura trees blooming during spring. He had always been able to find solace and comfort in that place so he thought that he might be able to soothe the pain in his head up there.

When he reached the place, he spotted a figure sitting carefree on the of metal railings. He quickly put his hand down and masked his face with his usual stoic façade. He frowned at the fact that someone got there before him, but when he narrowed his eyes at the figure that was brave enough to sit there in the railings without ever thinking of falling, he realized that it was actually a girl.

Not just any girl. It was Fuuko Kirisawa, probably the only girl who ever caught his eyes. She was in his advanced algebra class even if she's supposed to be a sophomore and him, a junior. He noted that Kirisawa was not like those low I.Q. girls who faint at the mere sight of his silver hair. In fact, he never saw this girl ever look at him, not that she was shy but he had always thought that she never noticed him.

There were times when Mikagami was close to kicking his own ass for staring at her for so long whenever she was with her guy friends, a sea monkey and a gorilla as he had always put it, in the cafeteria. He wonders to himself how can she stand such a company when she had never even laid eyes on him. He also noted that Kirisawa was a bit boyish and the only girl she was friends with was Yanagi Sakoshita, a kind looking girl who was always with the sea monkey.

He was still admiring the view of her back, as he had always done. Right now her purple shoulder-length hair was freely flowing with the wind. _The wind has always been her element,_ Mikagami thought to himself.

He was about to turn around and leave the wind child to herself, when suddenly sky met with the ocean.

"You should stop staring if you're not gonna do anything." She pointed out while twisting her head to the left to look at him. He noted how stunning her eyes were.

This was actually the first time Mikagami had talked to her even if they had a common class, so, he made sure that his face looked, as usual, indifferent before retorting, "Classes started 15 minutes ago. You're not supposed to be here." He said this without any emotion at all which made the girl he just addressed to wince. He regretted this and pain struck his head again but he showed no sign.

Fuuko stood in the thin metal bar railings without any hesitation and Mikagami was surprised that she wasn't afraid at all to be blown by the strong winds which listened to their conversation. She jumped back to the floor of the rooftop and amusingly smiled before saying, "That means that you're also late for your class, _sempai_." The last word came as a mock because of the authority he just put in his voice.

Mikagami had to force himself to stop lifting the corners of his lips to a smile. He knew that the tomboyish but pretty girl in front of him wasn't used to giving her respect to others. But never smiling was something he was known for in his school. "Too bad, Kirisawa. I happen to have an excuse. So, you better run for your next class before you get another detention for cutting classes."

For a second there was a slight surprise in her eyes, Mikagami noticed.

"That's weird. I didn't know that you know me that much," she said softly as Mikagami struggled to stop himself from blushing. Great, he just slipped.

She continued, "Hmm. I was so sure that you never knew I existed, Mikagami. More so that you actually know I cut class a lot." It was true that he always see her on his free periods when she's suppose to have her classes. If she wasn't hanging on the rooftop, she would be sitting under the Sakura trees on the school yard. Sometimes he would even catch her snoozing _on_ the tree. Her face looked peaceful at those moments, he recalled.

Her laughter rang in his ears and made him look at her. It was a different laugh from the boisterous one he had heard so far whenever she was with her zoo friends. It was rather soft and more girl-like that he was able to stop everything and was just admiring her while her eyes were closed.

"_I was so sure that you never knew I existed, Mikagami." _He recalled her say. She called him his name. _I guess we thought the same, _he told himself. His headache seemed to stop at that moment and he wasn't sure if it was the effect of the nurse's medicine or her voice in his ears.

"Wait." Fuuko suddenly stopped and he was back again from his reverie. Her face looked like she was solving something and was thinking really hard. "That means… _you're _the weird guy who fainted in cooking class this morning?!"

Great. He had just come to know her sweet voice and her boastful laugh came swaggering again.

It was true. He also had Physics, Geometry and Advanced Chemistry that morning but he had been asking himself why he had to faint, of all places, in Cooking Class. They were baking their first cake for the year and the intense heat from the oven was making his headache worse. So, his body gave up and the next thing he knew he was in the clinic.

She was now crouching low and holding her stomach to stop herself from laughing more. Mikagami eyed her and even tried to glare at her which came unnoticed. Then he caught sight of her short skirt which revealed her long porcelain legs. The small cloth went up more as she bent lower and he cursed himself for blushing. It was a good thing that she wasn't looking for she was busy trying to stop herself from laughing. He then frowned at the memory of almost all the guys at their school eyeing her legs whenever she came running in the school corridors.

"I never confirmed that, mind you." He tried to get back the girl's attention.

Her body straightened as she calmed herself down though her left arm was still at her aching stomach. "Everyone was talking… about the guy… who fainted in Cooking class." She informed him between chuckles. "I was wondering who that could be; the name Mikagami Tokiya _never_ passed by my mind."

Her last sentence came as a slap in his cheek. He didn't know why his chest seems to add to his headache. And right now all he feels was the pain in those parts. He glared at her when she looked up. But she just smiled sweetly at him. Her smile mixed with the throbbing pain was the last thing he remembered before putting his hand on his head and collapsing.

I should've stayed at the clinic and rest there, was what he said in his mind before doing so.

* * *

it's me. the author. again.

so. that's the first chapter. it's short. i know. i'm not good with elaborating. you voice out your thoughts, okay. ja! and, yeah. thanks. i really appreciate it.


End file.
